Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronically controlled internal damper, and more particularly, to an electronically controlled internal damper that is capable of improving ride comfort by reducing a low-speed damping force of a soft mode without increasing the sizes of a driven spool and a spool rod.
Description of the Related Art
In most of the conventional electronically controlled internal dampers, a bypass passage is disposed only on a rebound side.
In such electronically controlled internal dampers, since a passage area of a cylinder increases, it is difficult to reduce a low-speed damping force of a soft mode during a rebound stroke.
In order to solve this problem, it may be considered that an outer diameter of a spool is increased so as to open a passage in a divided manner. However, such a design modification causes an increase in a whole valve size or a reduction in a disk size, thus producing adverse effect in a medium-speed or high-speed section.